


Quotes Harmione

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Harry: do you think that after death there is a better life?

Hermione [setting aside her book]: It depends. After whose death?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry: I love you.

Hermione: Do you have evidence to support your claim?


	3. Who said fear?

Hermione: "Why don't you like pigeons? "

Harry wrinkled his face as if he really thought about it. "Nasty, dirty things. They give me chills."

Hermione barely contained the urge to laugh and stroked her hair. "You are aware that pigeons are inoffensive, right?"

Harry shook his head after a snort "That's what you say!"

"They are so harmless that there is even a pigeon race" Hermione commented and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, Harry also grimaced with his face "Oh no, it is terrible, one day the pigeons will take over the world and colonize us with their feathers! "

Hermione laughed and searched her lips "Yes, yes ... Until then ..."

Harry didn't waste another second in turning Hermione in his arms and laying her on the bed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Oh no ..." she feigned innocence and sought his lips "Las Pigeons are very bad .. and before they conquer the world I want to challenge in your arms!" she pulled him into a deep kiss


	4. How could you?

Hermione: "It's not what you think!"

Harry gasped in horror at what she was doing

Hermione: "Can I explain it, just ... it's not what it seems!"

Harry put a hand to his forehead and turned around "Have you seen 5 episodes without me?"

Hermione: "Honey ..."

Harry: "How could you?"

Hermione gulped and tried to catch up with him "I couldn't bear the intrigue, I needed it to happen in the end ..."

Harry: "You are a traitor"

Hermione yelled "Harry ..."

"You really couldn't bear to have the same knowledge as me about it, right? You had to get ahead of yourself!"

Hermione "I'll make it up to you"

Harry: "I doubt it ..."


	5. bad habit

Harry: "let's see if I understood ... Did you steal a book from the library?"

Hermione: "I know, I'm terrible!"

Harry: "We have done worse."

Hermione: "This is not how I want to be defined."

Harry: "What do you prefer? Cat thief?"

Hermione: "A girl needs a bad habit or two."


End file.
